Birth of an OC
by LeWallaby
Summary: My first fanfic. When a humble wallaby from Australia gets a chance to move to his moms hometown, his whole life gets turned upside down. How he reacts determine if he sticks the landing. Or falls on his face. Watch (er, Read 0.o?) as he makes new friends, new enemies, and a few things that go way over his head.
1. Chapter 1

The birth of an OC

By LeWallaby

I am kind of new to the Fanfiction writing, so all I ask of you is, lower your expectations. Wish me luck. This story is basically about an OC guy I came up with. His name is Joey. You probably can guess why. When I first thought of the idea for Joey I had thought "Where on earth could I put this guy without I seeming just plain weird?" Then it hit me. Elmore! You'll see. After this I have absolutely no plan on what to write, so requests would be helpful. No promises, but I'll try. Disclaimer: I don't own TaWoG. So, let's hop right in!

* * *

My life is so crazy. My dad is Australian. My mom is, er , WAS American. She died in a car accident when I was three. My dad raised me alone ever since. Since my mom was American and my dad was Australian, I didn't know what I was supposed to be. Am I American? Am I Australian? So I do what I do best. Improvise. So I became both. I could be American sometimes, Australian others, and both once in a while. Anyway, what else? Well, my favorite color is green. And I'm a wallaby. Everyone in my neighborhood is either a kangaroo or a wallaby. I don't really know how to describe my personality. I don't really care much for crowds. I don't really care about anything really. I don't really like to be alone all the time, either. I just like to have a small group of friends. But when I am alone, you could probably find me with a book or a set of earbuds in my ears. I live in Australia with my dad. Or, I did. But then everything changed. I was just sitting in my room with my earbuds in, when my dad walks in and says, in a deep and kinda nervous voice, "Son, can I talk to you for a minute?" This alone made me nervous. He never started a conversation like this. It was always him just coming in and saying what he wanted to say.

"Sure, whatever." I say casually, shrugging my shoulders. He sits down on my bed next to me and sits there quietly for a second or two. Then he asks "How much do you know about where mom lived?"

That was easy. "She lived in America." He raises his eyebrows and laughs. "Could you be more specific?" He says in between chuckles.

OK, that was harder. "Umm…" I say, trying to remember. "I don't think you guys ever told me" He sighs before saying "I thought we didn't. Well she lived in a fairly sized city in America called Elmore."

"Elmore…" I say trying the name out. "What kind of animals live their?" I ask, fairly interested. "Well," he answers "basically every living then, and some that normally don't live can be found there." "Wow, really?" I ask hardly believing it. "Yeah, when your mom was packing her stuff up from her place when she was getting ready to move out here, I had to go out there and it was crazy." He said while cracking up. "Cool," I said while trying to imagine something so wild that my dad would call crazy. "That sounds like a pretty cool place, I'd like to see it some time." When I said that my dad started to get all fidgety again. "Well, ya see…" He starts "that's what I wanted to talk to you about." I was starting to get curious now. "What's up dad?"

He takes a minute to answer before he just blurts it out. "How would you like to live there?"

* * *

Whoa, how's that for my first chapter, huh? Kinda short i know, but I'll keep working on it. Look for more chapters later. Let me know what you think.

Let me know what you think. Gotta hop, Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Birth of an OC

By LeWallaby

Chapter 2

Well I never saw that coming. "W-What?" "Well you see," he explains "I was just looking through the internet, and I saw a house in Elmore that was way cheaper than where we live now." I had NO IDEA what to say to that. "I, Erm, Well, Um." I stammer, trying to get my words straight.

"You don't have to answer now." He says. "Just let me know what you think. I won't make you if you don't want to." "Ok" I murmur, deep in thought. "Um can I make a phone call?" "Sure thing Joey." He says while handing me his Cell before he leaves my room. I quickly enter the phone number of the main reason I don't want to go. "Hello?" a familiar voice on the other end says. I quickly blurt, "George, we need to talk." George was my best friend in the world. He has been since before either of us could remember. So naturally he was the first I would tell about this latest development. When I finished explaining, we were silent for a while. I knew George well enough to know what he would say.

"You said yes, right?" He says. "Well, no," I reply "I wanted to talk to you about it first."

"What is there to talk about?" He asks, like he doesn't know. "Oh, come on!" I exclaim "You know me well enough to know what is going on in my head right now."

He sighs before replying "Let me guess, the only reason you don't want to leave is because you don't want to leave me behind."

"Wow, first try." I say, fairly impressed.

"Dude, I can't believe it!" He exclaims, which surprises me. He hardly ever raises his voice at me. "This is the opportunity of a life time and you're hesitating for little old me. I don't know whether to be touched or angry." Uh-Oh. "Let's go with touched." I suggest. An angry George is not something you want at you.

He sighs again before stating "You should do it, you know?" I sigh before saying "but what about y" Then he interrupts, saying "What about me?! We can still keep in touch. You have my number. We have the Internet, right?" He sighs before continuing "Look, dude, I don't want you to have to live with the thought of why you didn't do it. So go ahead and try it. If it sucks, well, at least it sucks in America." Then we both burst out laughing.

"Alright," I give in. "I'll go but we have to E-mail each other every day." And I SWEAR I could hear him smiling. "Deal. I gotta go, Bye Joey." "OK, talk to you later, George, Bye." I say before hanging up and walk out of my room and walk up to my dad in the kitchen.

'I can't believe I'm doing this' I think to myself.

"Let's do it"

Yes! Second chapter! Boo-yah! Anyway please review and let me know what you think so far. I think in the next chapter I'll let you know more about what Joey looks like. Please send me a request. I have no plans. Gotta hop. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Birth of an OC

By LeWallaby

Chapter 3

The week after that was INSANE! But in the good way. I spent most of my time packing or talking to George. To tell you the truth, I think he was more excited about this than I was.

"You are going to have to tell me everything." He was telling me on the day before the big move. "I want to hear everything. The people you meet, the things that you see, everything." "Alright, alright." I say. He's been like this all week. When it was time to say goodbye, he tried to keep it as short as possible. "Talk to you later, Joey. Don't forget to E-mail me once in a while." "Alright man." I reply, before giving him a quick fist bump and hopping off. Yes, I said "hopping". When you have feet like this, walking is kind of a challenge, and hopping gets me places faster.

Now that I think of it, I never gave you guys an accurate of what I look like, have I? Well, try this. Take a picture of a full grown wallaby. Now make it skinnier, make it stand up straighter, and give it a dark green hoodie. Got it? Well that's just about it. I spend most of my time with my hood off and my earbuds in. I try to ignore just about everything. Except friends. To me friends are the most important thing in the world. I would rather lose my dignity than lose a friend. George's situation was different. For one thing, he wanted me to leave. And for another, it's not like I'm losing him. We've got the internet after all. We'll stay close.

The next day my dad and I got everything packed up and headed out to the airport. The airplane was uneventful, which gave me plenty of time to think. 90% of the thoughts were questions, and all of those started with "What if". 'What if the new house is horrible'? 'What if the school teachers are mean?' But out of all of those, one stood out above the rest. 'What if I don't make any friends'? When that thought entered my head, that's all I could think of. Ya see, I have a little problem when it comes to making friends. To put it scientifically, I'm shy. The only kind of people I can make friends with are the people who want to be friends with me. If nobody wants to be friends with me, I naturally assume it's because the only people who do want to be friends with me are too shy to say so. So naturally, I do a quick search through all the kids my age who appear to be loners. When I find one, I usually just go and sit next to him and try to start up a conversation with him. If the conversation seems forced on his part. I just leave and start over. That's how I met George.

But I was worried that the system wouldn't work here. I spent the rest of the ride trying to develop a backup system. And by the time the pilots voice came over the intercom letting us know that we were descending, I had about… zero ideas.

This was so unlike me. I could normally have a plan for everything. But now I couldn't think of a single one. 'Well' I thought to myself 'I guess it's time for my eternal backup plan.' Wing it. By now the plane has stopped and everybody was getting out. I pause when I get to the door. I take a moment to try to organize my thoughts. 'Well' I think again 'Here goes… everything'

With that in mind, I take my first step into my new town.

* * *

BLAM! Chapter three. Done! Well, Joey is taking his first steps in his new town. Will his doubts prove true? Or will the results surprise him? Find out next time. In the meantime, I gotta challenge for ya. So far, every time I sit down to start typing, I always start playing music by my favorite artist. Can you guess who? Take a guess in the review spot and while you're at it let me know what you think so far, and please try and give me ideas. Gotta hop. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Birth of an OC

By LeWallaby

Chapter 4

OK you guys, this is where things get serious. Disclaimer: I don't own Tawog or one of the OC's that may make an entrance later. Maybe. I don't know. In case it's not completely obvious. I'm mainly making this up as I go along. So let's see how this goes.

3 days later

Well, it wasn't nearly as bad as I was worried it would be. The house wasn't horrible for one thing. From the outside, it looked just like all the other houses on the street. On the inside, it was pretty normal. 2 stories, 3 bedrooms, and 1 bathroom. We had a fairly large backyard, which I was happy about. I like to keep my legs exercised. Back in my hometown, the other kids in my school judge how cool you are by how strong your legs are. I think I was in about 6th place when I left.

One of the thing that I learned here is that there are literally no wallabies or kangaroos in Elmore. Turns out that that is pretty normal. Just about no one is like another.

When we had first gotten here, it was a Saturday. I kept in touch with George via E-mail and cell phone. Today was my first day going to the local middle school. It was called Elmore Junior High. I was nervous as heck. My dad decided he wanted to drive me since it was my first day. I have no idea why parents do that. Every other day I always either walk or take the bus, but on the first days, he always drives me. Weird.

So there I was, sitting in the back seat, with my ear buds in, looking out the window. In a desperate attempt for a conversation, my dad says "So son, are you excited?"

'You have no idea' I thought

"I guess." I say, shrugging. Dad was silent after that. I keep looking out the window. When we got to the school, my dad says "I got you enrolled yesterday over the phone. All you need to do is go to the principal's office and get your schedule. Good luck son." "Thanks." I say while getting out. I wave as he heads of to his new job. Then I turned to look my new school. It was pretty big. 2 stories. That's when realized I made a mistake. I had no idea where the principal's office was.

So, once again, I decided to wing it. As I first walk through the door I realized something. I was fairly early. No one else was here. That was going to make it a little harder to find the principal's office. So I decided to go down the hall and look for a sign. (I don't know what the layout of EJH is exactly, so I'm just going to wing it.) As I was walking down the hall I started to look through some of the windows in the door. The first couple I looked through were just classrooms. The one after that was what appeared to be the gym. Right across from that was the cafeteria. After a couple more classrooms, I finally found a door that said 'Principal's Office'. I braced myself, took a deep breath, and walked inside.

You know what? I'm just going to end it there. I'm just going to end it there. Quick question. How do you want Mr. Brown to act? Nice? Jerk? Indifferent? In case it's not completely obvious, I'm practically begging for reviews. So far only 3 people are reviewing, so thank you, NRG-OVA-9000, lexboss, and Gemini126. You guys are excused. Everyone else, please review. This is my 1st fanfic. You're really hurting my self-esteem. Also, I recently realized that so far, Joey seems to be more American than Australian, so here's how it's going to go. He will only act Australian around other people, who are not family or lifelong friends. I know a fair amount of people are reading this. Wait… You have to be reading this. You can't not be reading this. Otherwise you wouldn't know what I'm saying right now. You know what? If your reading this sentence, send me a review. Ha! Got you now! Gotta hop. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Birth of an OC

By Lewallaby

Chapter 5

Hey. It's probably going to take a longer while then normal to add new chapters. By the way, I was going to go through a lot of effort to make Joey sound Australian, but I thought 'Why bother?' So just imagine an Australian accent when he speakes. Just a quick question. Does anyone actually read this paragraph? And another thing. Do you think the chapters should be longer? Let me know what you think. Let's hop to it.

The principal's office looks pretty normal to me. Except for the fact that there was a giant furry slug in glasses looking at me. The creature and I just look at each other for a while before it spoke.

"It's impolite to stare."

That scared the heck out of me! "Holy cow! It talked!" I yell. It raises its eyebrows before speaking again. "Young man, I am a person. Not an "it". And my name is Principal Brown." "Oh…" I say feeling kind of silly for freaking out like that. "Sorry about that." I say awkwardly. "All is forgiven. You must be Joey." "Yeah, that's me." I say. "Ok, just take a seat while I get your schedule finished." I sat down, expecting it to take a while. But about five seconds later, he said "Done." That was fast. He prints it out and hands it to me. I take a quick look at it. And then I do a double take. "Um, sir?" I say. "You seem to have put me with the same teacher in all of the classes except gym." "Yes." He says simply. "You see, we only have 2 teachers here."

That just didn't sit right with me. "So let me get this straight," I begin "You have this giant school, with about 30 different rooms, and you only have 2 teachers?" He nods his head. "Yes. We also have a guidance counselor, a nurse, and a janitor/cafeteria worker/bus driver."

"Oh," I say "alright then." And with that he dismisses me and I go back into the hall, where I am met with a hodgepodge of bizarre people. It seems as though nobody actually goes to class until the bell rings. Until then they just stand around in the hallway, talking to their friends. Which I didn't have any. So I decided to just walk around and see what I could see. It was amazing! There was a banana with arms and legs talking to a rainbow fluffball with a headband. There was a piece of toast walking around saying hi to everyone. There was a robot standing near the lockers, silently observing. There was a giant T-Rex having a conversation with a short, bull-horned, orange haired creature.

It was amazing. Since I didn't have any friends, I decide to do what I do best. Hear and don't be heard. The hearing makes sense. With ears like these, it's kind of hard not to hear everything. But to not be heard doesn't make much sense. With feet this large, being stealthy is a bit of a challenge. So I trained myself to be as silent as I can when walking. Nothing makes my quiet as happy as sneaking up behind someone and scaring the heck out of them. Or just being silent and listening to what they say. I don't like to gossip. But I do like to have a good secret.

One of the most important things in listening in on conversations is to be aware of those paying attention. If they notice that you're spying on them, things could get ugly. So I start to look for the observant people who should probably be avoided. There was a big flying eyeball. My gut told my he probably had good eyesight. Everyone else was either talking or walking. Nobody was paying me any attention. Just the way I like it. I decide to stay away from the groups of only girls, because mostly all they ever do is gossip, which is hardly ever true. I see a couple of eggheads (literally!) talking about some scientific nonsense that went way over my head near the water fountain. I thought of going over there to spy on them, but I decided against it, for two reasons. One, I didn't understand a word they were saying anyway. And two, I think getting near them would bring my reputation down a few notches. And I didn't even have a reputation yet.

So I keep looking. T-rex? Getting caught while listening to them might result in bodily harm. All the groups that I saw were either too smart, too stupid, or too strong. I was looking for a group that had none of those characteristics. Then I noticed a different group. They didn't look too strong. They didn't look too smart. They didn't look stupid either. They looked… normal. Except for the fact that they were a goldfish with legs and 2 cats. One cat was blue. The other was pink. The goldfish was only wearing a pair of green sneakers. The blue cat was wearing a white sweater, blue jeans, and no shoes. The pink one wasn't wearing any shoes either. She was wearing a black shirt and a blue skirt. The goldfish and the pink cat were playfully teasing the blue one about something. I decide that they might be interesting. So I sneak behind the as carefully as I can. Wasn't hard. The goldfish and the pink cat were looking at the blue one, and the blue one was looking somewhere else.

"Dude," the goldfish says. "You're kinda pathetic." "Yeah." the blue cat says in a faraway voice, clearly not paying attention. "Yeah Gumball." the pink one says. 'Gumball?' I think to myself. Is that the blue one? "You know Gumball?" The pink cat continues, "You should probably just ask Penny out." 'Penny?' I think to myself. I try to follow the direction the blue cat, Gumball, is staring, but the pink cats comment knocked him out of it.

"Wh-What? Why would I do that?" Gumball asks. "Dude," the goldfish says "you obviously have feelings for her. Everyone knows." To that Gumball replies " As true as that may be, Darwin," 'Darwin? The goldfish, I presume?' "I am quite content sitting back and watching from afar," Gumball continues. "as much as I would like to ask her on a date," He was starting to get that far-off look in his eyes again. "and have dinner with her and watch movies with her and hold hands with her and…"

Wham!

The pink cat had slapped gumball upside the head. "Ow!" Gumball yelled. "Lexy, what was that for?" 'Lexy. The pink cat. So that makes Gumball the blue cat, Lexy the pink cat, and Darwin the goldfish.' "Sorry Gumball." Lexy apologized. "You were going off in Gumball land again."

I was done listening. I had decided. These were the people I wanted to be friends with. They just seemed like… fun. I can't put it any other way. So I decided that I would go and say hi.

I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack. Sorry it took so long. Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I got so emotional back there. But I just wasn't feelin it anymore. But I'm back. I gotta couple of things I want to ask you. Do any of you people think you could draw Joey? I mean, what you think he looks like. Try if you want and PM me and let me know where I can find it. Just to recap. He is a wallaby. He wears a green hoodie. He also wears blue jeans, with his tail sticking out. The tail is fairly long. Long enough to support him when he leans backwards. You know? And another thing, his fur is dark brown. New topic, I probably won't make this too long. This is just the origin of Joey. Like how he came to Elmore, how he came to know everyone, and stuff like that. But don't worry. I already have a plan for my next story. In it, we will explore a little bit more into Joey's state of mind. All I'll tell you know is, I'm going to give Joey some issues. Alright, talk to you later. Gotta hop. Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Birth of an OC

By LeWallaby

Chapter 6

Yes, I am using lexy. Yes, I did get Lexboss' permission. And yes, I am familiar with the fact that, in the cartoon, Gumball and Penny are in a relationship. So do me a favor and erase any data of them ever going on a date. And also just completely erase "The Shell" and "The Bros". Also, I mention, Joey's eyes are brown. Oh, and another thing. No one is allowed to use Joey as of this moment. I'll let you know when people can. I'm going to make Joey's life a little more… Interesting. Alright, that's all I've got. Let's hop right to it.

*Riiiiiiiiiiiing*

The school bell suddenly goes off. It was time to go to class. Talk about timing, right? Ah well. I guess I'll try again later. It wasn't hard to find the classroom. It was the place most of the students were headed to. When I first entered the classroom, my first thought was 'Bigfoot?' Sitting behind the desk in the front of the classroom was a big, furry monkey. But then I thought 'Ms. Simian. Simian. Primate. Duh.' The teacher was an ape. Surprised me at first, but then again, this is Elmore.

"Class!" Ms. Simian says. Holy cow, that voice is screechy. "We have a new student today." Now I felt everyone's eyes on me. I divert my eyes to the floor and try to ignore the attention. Now Ms. Simian is talking to me. "Welcome to Elmore. Glad to have you here. Blah, Blah, Blah." No, literally. She actually said blah, blah, blah. That's just mean. She tells me to take a seat, so I take the one in the back left corner, behind the fluff ball with the headband and next to a balloon with a face drawn onto it. "Now class," the primate says. "Today we are doing to be discussing isotopes and what they are. Isotopes are atoms of the same element, but have…" By then I had started to tune her out and started looking out the window. I don't know why I do that. But if something starts to bore me I just look away and start zoning off. I just sat there and stared out the window for a while, not really thinking about anything in particular.

"Now that I feel as though I've explained isotopes well enough, I'm going to ask a QUESTION!" Ms. Simian says, putting emphasis on the word question. With that I snap back into reality, and it looks like I'm not the only one. It appears that Gumball wasn't paying much attention either. I had my reasons for not paying attention, but I don't know why Gumball as zoning out also. Ms. Simian was looking at me with an evil look in her eyes, and I knew she had seen me spacing out. I also know what was probably going to happen. She was going to ask me a question because she thought I wouldn't know the answer. But then she got a different look in her eyes, like she had thought of something else. Then she looked at Gumball. He too, hadn't been paying attention. Then she looked at me. Then she looked at Gumball. Then she looked at me. Then Gumball. Then me. Then Gumball. It was like she was contemplating which of us she would like to see suffer most. I watched as a grin grew on her face and I realized it was exactly that. Then at last she spoke. "Gumball!" she yelled in here screechy voice "What is the definition of an isotope?" It was such a simple question. A question that anyone listening to what the teacher was saying could have answered. Which he wasn't. "Uh, it's, well, uh" He stammers, trying to come up with the answer. "I… don't know." The grin on her face grew even more. "Were you even listening to the lesson?" She asks. "no" Gumball whispers quietly. "What was that?" Ms. Simian says. This isn't right. She's basically torturing him. "I said no." Gumball says. Ms. Simian smiles even more as she says "Principal's office. Now. The rest of you just stay here." I watched as Gumball and Ms. Simian left and the other students started talking to each other as though nothing had happened. As though this was a normal occurrence. Normal. If this was normal, I don't even want to know what abnormal is.

Alright, sorry that it took so long to update. I haven't been able to get on my computer recently and I was bored. I'll try to hurry it up. You know, I was planning on keeping this fanfic mildly normal, but then I thought about how many fanfics are actually even close to normal, so I just said 'Nah'. So I decided to do whatever I want. I'll try not to let things get too crazy. So how are things going for you guys? Have any of you guys tried to draw Joey? Anybody want to review? Anybody have anything they want from me? Just let me know. PM me. Review. Whatever. Gotta hop. Bye.


End file.
